The Parody Wiki:Announcements
This page is used to make all announcements about The Parody Wiki as a whole. Announcements can be made by content moderators, administrators or bureaucrats. Template update Thanks to Mr. Crabmeat and BrittalCroftFan, we actually have two more templates for you to use. This template is Stub. If a character or a list page is not complete, use this template. One more template I will show you is Under Construction. If a spoof, parody, or a fanfiction page is not complete, use this template. Again, I would like to thank Mr. Crabmeat and BrittalCroftFan for these templates. Also, I just want to remind that blank pages may be randomly deleted if it hasn't be edited for ≥30 days. (A+278'' OR'' Red278 20:25, January 12, 2020 (UTC)) New templates I have created three notice templates that indicate that a page is owned by a creator or a manager. These templates are based on the Fanon Wiki, since I am not able to create templates from scratch. However, I have decided that these templates are useful and helpful to easily indicate the owner of the page(s), and what are the editing restrictions that the owner imposes. The first template is Restricted Editing. Pages with this notice doesn't allow any editing without permission from the owner. Even without this template, people will not allow any editing anyways. This is the default level of editing restriction of all pages, except character and list pages. The second template is Limited Editing. Pages with this notice allows editing from certain sections of the page. Other sections require permission from the owner. The third template is Unrestricted Editing. Pages with this notice allows any editing of the page. As long as there is no vandalism, the owner will approve most of the edits made from other users. Please note that pages that aren't character or list pages or don't have the Unrestricted Editing template, only the owner and/or the manager of the page and the administrative team of are allowed to edit these pages. It is according to Rule #7 of Rules. If anyone edits the restricted pages without permission for the owner, they will receive warnings, and if continued, they will be blocked. Anyone, please make use of the templates I have created. Thank you for reading this, and Happy Holidays to you all! (A+278'' OR'' Red278 16:37, December 24, 2019 (UTC)) Blank page deletion As of December 11, 2019, this wiki has a total of 446 pages without content. See here: . Unfornately, these blank pages are still on this wiki without editing, even for years. To address this issue, I have to delete those pages in 28 days (or on 1/8/2020) so I can clean up this wiki. Just a reminder for everyone: If you are the creator of the page, and still don't have any content, you have until January 8th, 2020 to put relevant content on your blank pages. If I still see blank pages on the wiki, I will begin deleting these. Thank you for your understanding. (A+278'' OR'' Red278 01:02, December 12, 2019 (UTC))